Axel heck X Ashley Lemoine
by Davidarchergouck
Summary: brief explanation I live in the uk so we don't get the episodes in order ect ive always kinda thought itd be cool if axel and Ashley got together so that's what its gonna be , please leave reviews comments ect I will be doing a few chapters I it ive rated it M as later on it'll get more physical ps there isn't a character tag for Ashley so ive made it oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The hoe From Idaho

Axel had never really seemed to be able to hold onto a relationship for very long ,mostly due to his own fault if he was honest with himself "seriously what was I thinking "hoe from Idaho", god I'm an idiot" axel thought as he lay in his bed and made a long frustrated groaning noise ,he felt more at home in the Heck house than he would ever admit he always pretended like everyone annoyed him especially his sister but he loved them all really just in his own way Sue was annoying but she had such an energy about her that he couldn't help but admire that, Brick always had his head in books and was always talking about that dumb sci fi show or book but Axel was a bit jealous of his ability to really enjoy books and how smart he was Axel never really was one for being great at tests or having high academic aspirations but he knew Brick was going land an amazing job as a NASA engineer or something like that with the brains he had Axel on the other hand would be lucky if he could land a job in a office ,he especially looked up to his dad Mike wasn't a man of many words much like Axel ,Mike also had played a lot of sports during his time at high school and had thought Axel all about how to shoot hoops and throwing a football that was one of Axel's fondest memories Axel often worried about his dad in the quarry where he worked "what if he gets hurt" "what if there's an accident" thought Axel he was very relived when Mike moved up to management level and the only danger was from paper cuts , as much as Axel groaned at his mom for being "so embarrassing" he was very thankful for her Axel knew she did her best help provide for the family and go to jobs she hated mostly , he lay his head back on the pillow of his bed and listened to the giggles and laughs coming from his sisters room Ashley Lemonie was staying over that night her and Sue where binge watching buffy the vampire slayer , people including himself often called Ashley "weird Ashley" but after the "hoe from Idaho" incident Axel had decided to call people by nicknames anymore and try and think of people in a new light , Axel let out an annoyed groan and said "hoe from Idaho god I'm a tool" Axel looked up at his ceiling and decided to get some sleep maybe things would look better in the morning.

* CREAK *

The unmistakeable noise of the creaky floorboard outside Axels room it had woken Axel up he looked across to his bed side cabinet to check his digital alarm clock and pressed the speak button on it said "the time is 23.45" in broken English he sleepily glanced over to his door as the knob on his door began to turn slowly his door slowly opened and Axel seen a dark figure in the hallway the figured pressed something in its hands and light up it face , he could see it was Ashley Lemonie her hair seemed to sparkle with the flash light that had light up her face "Axel , are you awake ?" asked Ashley gently "yeah I'm awake" responded Axel "I'm sorry if I woke you up the floorboard creaked and I herd a voice coming from your room so I thought id say it was me that made the board creak sorry" said Ashley softly ,Axel leaned over to his bedside cabinet and turned on the lamp *CLICK BUZZZZ* the lamp made quite a noise but it was old , Axel looked up at Ashely and seen she was wearing black fluffy slippers with a sheep's face on them and a long black t shirt that reached all the way down to her knees and just past her her elbow , a necklace with the eye of Horus on it , she also wore a lot of bangles on her right hand that where all sorts of shapes sizes and designs some where copper ,some where silver, some where gold , some where green , Axel noticed he hair wasn't curly and hugging her face anymore and it was still sparkling some how and it was straight

"Hey your hairs different" said Axel "Yeah me and sue straightened our hair so we'd look like buffy" Axel smiled and said "oh yeah you guys are watching Buffy the vampire slayer I forgot " Axel sat up on his bed and said "you can come in if ya want just be careful you don't stand on my skateboard" Ashley slowly came into his room and closed the door and expertly dogged all the things on axels floor from unsorted clothes to his skateboard and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Ashley sat on the very edge bottom right corner of Axels king size bed so not to disturb him and Axel sat on top of his bedding on the top left hand side of his bed , Axel was wearing an old sports jersey and a pair of black baggy cotton jogging trousers he liked to wear as he felt they kept him warm in his drafty room "I'm sorry to hear that you had a tough break up" said Ashley in a low soft voice Ashley slowly slid he body towards the bottom left hand side of the bed so she was sitting just bellow axels feet , Axel crossed his legs and hung his legs of the side of the bed then said "you don't need to be sorry it was a few weeks ago , and it was my fault really" Ashley put her had next to Axels and gently stroked the top of his hand Axel smiled a bit ,"it'll all be ok you'll see ,things move in cycles at least that's what my Wicca group leader says, bad things happen and then good things " said Ashley in a soothing tone whilst still caressing the top of his hand with the tips of her fingers "yeah I guess you're right" said Axel looking at Ashely ,Axel turned his hand over and held Ashely's hand gently , Ashley began to blush she stood up from the bed and said "I better get back to Sue she'll be wondering where I am" she leaned down and put both her hands an Axels shoulders and gentley kissed him on the forehead "you should get some sleep too , I'll see you in the morning" as she left the room Axel couldn't help but think "Wow she is so beautiful" he lay his head down on the pillow turned of the light and tried to get back to sleep but it was no use he had something on his mind or rather someone.


	2. The morning

chapter 2  
The morning

*beep *beep* *beep*

...

The alarm clock woke axel up  
"god so early"  
moaned Axl as he slammed his hand down on the buzzer "the time is ... seven ... forty .. five"  
said the alarm clock in its robotic voice , Axl dragged himself out of the bed and looked him self in the mirror and tried to brush his messy brown hair with a comb , Axl pulled a black tshirt with the words "black sabbath" on it out of the pile of clean clothes on his floor and put it on his bed , Axel then pulled out a pair of blue jeans from the pile of clean clothes and put it on his bed , Axl began to take the top he had worn to bed off revealing the well defined muscles he had gained working as hard as he did whilst competing in basketball and football as he tossed the dirty shirt on the floor with the pile of dirty clothes Axel sat on the floor and began to do a few sit ups followed by push ups , just as Axel stood up the door to his room opened.

"Oh Axl I'm so sorry "  
Said Ashley as she stood in the doorway of Axl's room ,"wow" thought Ashley staring at Axl's chest as she began to blush abit Ashley threw her hands up to her eyes  
"Hey we all make mistakes "  
said Axl he grabbed the clean shirt from his bed and said  
"Hey it's ok ,you can take your hands down now"  
Ashley lowered her hands she felt terrible a small tear fell down her face ,Axel walked up to her and wiped away her tear and said  
"hey don't cry"  
"I'm so sorry Axl"  
relied Ashley  
"Don't sweat it"  
answered Axl shrugging his soldiers  
"You just owe me one k" said Axl ,Ashley smiled and said "I love paranoid , electric funeral is my favourite song favourite song on it"  
"Huh"  
replied Axl  
"Your shirt,black sabbath ,I love heavy metal too" answered Ashley  
"You just became even more awesome"  
Answered Axl  
"I guess I'll see you later "  
Said Ashley turning to leave the room  
"It's a date"  
replied Axel  
"Oh that'd be great"  
said Ashley with a huge smile on her face

See more


End file.
